Phoebe Banner
Personality Phoebe is a bright, spirited and headstrong girl with a strong passion for adventure and exploration. Her tendency to explore the more mysterious aspects of the world can lead to an array of problems to both herself and sometimes her friends. Nevertheless, Phoebe's selflessness, compassion, and intuitive way of thinking often resolve such problems, as she always takes full responsibility for her actions. She will have a tendency to go against rules just to do something that either looks fun or something about her passion. Phoebe has burning obsession with anything to do with mermaids and wants to actually met one or her father and will do anything to met one. Phoebe is extremely compassionate and loving towards almost all living things; more so platonically than romantically. Like her mother at one point, Phoebe has a short temper when she is at a breaking point, which is very much. She also had a degree of seeing the good in things, as she doubts that anyone can be pure evil. Despite her usual naivety and impulsiveness, Phoebe has shown on many occasions to be serious, careful, and very intelligent and intuitive. History On a holiday to the Great Barrier Reef, Lucy Banner ran into a young man that was handsome in Lucy's opinion. He was really smart and worked as a marine biologist on the island where she was staying. Lucy was rather interested on the marine life in the Great Barrier Reef, asked the man some questions about it. They went back to the man's work where there they talked for hours until the man asked her out for a few drinks after he finished work. Lucy agreed, mostly because the man was so handsome and smart. They had a few drinks but didn't get anywhere but kissing. On the day of Lucy's departure back to San Francisco, the man, who's name was Trent, told Lucy that he was getting transferred to San Francisco and was on the same plane as Lucy. Once getting back to San Francisco, Trent and Lucy started a proper relationship and soon, Lucy got pregnant. Trent decided it was the right time to tell Lucy who he really was. Trent/Triton told Lucy he was the Greek god Triton, he could only stay with her until their child was born, that their child will be in great dangers from his world, what Phoebe can do because of being his child and to allow their child to embrace it's powers but away from any normal people. With the help of Poseidon and Delphin, Triton made a dolphin that could stand any type of water and was connected to Phoebe, to look after her if she was attacked by monsters and there was no one to help her. Soon the child was born and Lucy named her Phoebe. Triton left once his daughter was born but came back to only see his new born daughter for a few seconds once Lucy took Phoebe home, leaving her a gift that could turn into a weapon that was named after him. Once Triton left, Lucy decided not to tell her daughter about what she was. Lucy left Phoebe in front of the TV while she was doing laundry when Phoebe was 2, turning on the Little Mermaid. Phoebe loved the movie and when it finished, she cried for hours until Lucy went to the store and bought the movie on DVD and Ariel toys. By the time Phoebe was four, Lucy realised that it will be really hide the fact Phoebe wasn't fully human when she could grow a fish tail, so she went back to what she promised Triton and let Phoebe embrace her powers and telling Phoebe that her father was a merman when she was 4. Being crazy about the Little Mermaid, Phoebe went crazy over that fact just as much as she is about the Little Mermaid. Lucy didn't let Phoebe go to any public pools, beaches, lake or anything that has water because she knew Phoebe would make herself grow a fish tail. Lucy had a pool built in their backyard so Phoebe could actually use her powers. When Phoebe was 10, Lucy finally let Phoebe dye her her hair to make it look like Ariel's, even though Phoebe's hair was already reddish. Soon after that, Lucy moved to New York. Phoebe hated New York because there was nowhere for Phoebe to really swim. After being in New York for 10 months, Lucy moved back to San Francisco because she was had finally gotten a job that involved Marine Biology. She had been going to night school and occasionally going to college while Phoebe was at school to get a degree in Marine Biology. She had been offered to study the habits of dolphins in the San Francisco Bay area, being that dolphins were her specialty. Phoebe finally was back in her home town and loved it. Everything was finally back to Phoebe's definition of normal, taking swims in the ocean with her mermaid tail and watching the Little Mermaid. When Phoebe turned 12, the world of Greek gods and monsters finally properly met Phoebe. She was out for a swim but didn't tell her mother she was, when she was attacked by Telekhines. She was playing with a dolphin, that dolphin being the one her father made, not far from Alcatraz when 3 Telkhines came from behind Phoebe and started attacking her. They made a very bad mistake. Phoebe was afraid and her powers intentionally were used. Phoebe made the water blast the Telekhines way out of the water, high up into the air and over towards land, where they hit the ground and died on impact. She felt a little bit drained from that but most of her energy came back from being in the water Phoebe got home a couple of hours later after the attack to her mother's very disappointed face which didn't last long because Phoebe told Lucy what happened to her before. Lucy had to face the truth and tell Phoebe everything Triton said to her before he left. Having a Greek god as a father came to a massive surprise to Phoebe, just not the fact that in Greek mythology, he was a merman. Lucy gave Phoebe the fork, Phoebe giving Lucy a "Are you crazy?" look until it turned into a triton. Over the next year, Phoebe only faced one monster, more Telekhines, and kept her gift from her father with her at all times. Triton was looking out for his daughter so he asked Delphin to go talk to Lucy in a human form about taking Phoebe to Camp Half-Blood, taking along Phoebe's other gift. Delphin helped Triton out and talked to Lucy about Camp Half-Blood while Phoebe was in their pool, playing with her gift, the dolphin. Delphin left, telling Phoebe that she would see her new friend soon, disappearing along with the dolphin. The next week, Lucy booked a flight to New York, renting a car, driving from the airport to Camp Half-Blood. When Phoebe told everyone at Camp who her father was, she instantly knew she wouldn't be staying here because she Triton didn't have a cabin there and didn't want to become a priestess for some god or goddess she had never heard of or become one of those Hunters of Artemis and not be able to have a tail again, which she found extremely unfair. She headed off from Camp after only being there a week, staying in the Hermes Cabin, into the ocean where she met the dolphin her father made for her. She played with dolphin for a couple of hours before she headed back to land where she ran into a boy from a place called the Broken Convent, a place she could stay on one condition, she would have to join one of the factions that want the Gods not to be in charge anymore. Phoebe didn't want that to happen because she never had a problem against them but still went with the boy. She joined one of the least violent and destructive factions, the one that wanted equality among every living being. Powers Relationships Category:Characters